On Monday, Omar and William decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Daniel to time them with a stopwatch. After 1.78 minutes, Daniel agreed to time the runners. Omar sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 53.71 seconds. When it was William's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 40.83 seconds. How much faster was William than Omar in seconds?
To find how much faster William was than Omar, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Omar's time - William's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ William was 12.88 seconds faster than Omar.